1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to submersible pumps and more particularly to submersible liquid pump attachments for attaching to a rotating driving source such as a string trimmer.
2. Background Art
Traditionally, submersible pumps for removing or transferring liquids such as water or the like, are self contained units. These pumps contain the drive source in the pump housing. Therefore, the housing for the drive source must be waterproof. This increases the cost and complexity of a submersible pump. Other types of pumping mechanisms utilize centrifugal pumps with a hose or tubular attachment which is placed in the liquid for liquid transfer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,585 to Cousineau and U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,404 to Bell, illustrate this. These types of pumps are also expensive and bulky for use on small projects. The present invention solves these problems with a pump attachment for any type of rotating drive source such as a string trimmer. The present invention is an attachment in addition to attachments presently available for string trimmers as shown in Homelite(copyright) operators manual, P/N PS02218. A user can simply connect the pump attachment to a string trimmer, place the pump housing in the liquid to be transferred, and start the trimmer.
A submersible pump for transfer or removal of a liquid as an attachment to a rotating drive source is disclosed. The most significant novelty of this particular pump in its preferred embodiment is its ability to attach to a string driven trimmer, thus making it portable and versatile for a variety of liquid transfer and/or removal operations. Though this is the preferred embodiment of this pump, it will also work with other rotary driven appliances as an after market attachment.
The preferred pump attachment comprises a connector to connect the drive source to an axle for driving an impeller. The impeller is housed within a pump body and draws the liquid into the pump body, through the impeller and expels the liquid out of the pump body through an outlet tube. A screen or apertures in an inflow plate can be used to filter particulates and keep them from entering the pump body. The connector can have an extension for ease of use and the extension can be curved or angled to for placement of the pump head in the liquid in difficult situations. The pump attachment can be used with other rotating drive sources such as an electric or battery powered drill.
Because the pump housing and its internal working parts can be directly submerged into the liquid, it requires no pre-priming. Further, because the drive mechanism is in a remote location from the liquid it eliminates the costly construction of submersible motors and engines, while at the same time allowing for the safe and effective priming and transfer of the liquid in question.
In the preferred embodiment the invention connects to the end of a xe2x80x9cwandxe2x80x9d as a fixed extension to the drive mechanism of a weed trimmer. The unit can be hand held and its position manipulated to draw the liquid from any desired position. For instance, it can draw from near the top of the liquid""s surface and thus avoid slurry or silt that may collect near the bottom of certain bodies of water or containers. It may also draw liquid from near the bottom if so desired, thus allowing for greater pressure and a higher volume of output. The operator can, in a remote location from the liquid, direct the wand with its attached pump accurately in hard to reach areas or cramped spaces.
The pump invention has a unique impeller. The impeller allows that the pump transfers the maximum amount of water, with the greatest efficiency by causing a vortex of maelstrom effect. This is accomplished by its multiple, pitched and enclosed veins. These veins are likewise scalloped or tapered towards the center of its axis thus aiding in its cavitation and vortex effect. Thus, a smaller amount of surface is directly resisted by the liquid because of the cutting action of the reduced and pitched area of the vein. This causes the centrifugal force to take place more freely as the impeller rotates on its axis, thus producing less load on the drive mechanism while at the same time drawing an increased amount of water up and out of the pump housing with greater rpm""s and increased suction.
The field of application for such a pump attachment is wide and varied. The fact that it connects to an existing home appliance that is common to many households makes it a practical investment to the professional and home owner alike. It can be used effectively in situations such as flooded boats, pool care, washing machine repair, stagnant water removal, flooded basements, golf course maintenance, flooded water meters, plumbing applications, dairies, farming and ranching applications, fish hatcheries and ponds, nurseries, and virtually any liquid transfer or disposal situation.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an attachment to a rotating drive source such as a string trimmer for the removal or transfer of a liquid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pump that is self priming.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a submersible pump where the drive source is not submerged into the liquid to be transferred or removed.
A primary advantage of the present invention is that the pump attachment is less expensive than prior art submersible pumps.
Another advantage of the present invention is its simplicity of design.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is its durability.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.